custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Raveger
Origin Raveger is one of the first kaiju to spawn during the massive wave that attacked. Ravegar is called The First Plague because he was the first of six "true kaiju" (kaiju who are not just over grown dinosaurs and have actual powers) in Egypt. A scientist was working in Europe drilling for something that was not oil, unknown what it was but he found something else. Giant red crystals with a blue liquid inside about a feet long. The scientist attempted to handle it but it made cracks in his hands. The scientist grabbed his gloves right next to him and handled it again. The gloves were falling apart so he knew that only Kaiju substances could withhold the crystals. So he went back to the lab to get the piece of one of the many separated pieces of skin. The scientist put it on the palm of his hands and grabbed the crystal. He wrapped the skin around the crystal and put it in his jeep. The scientist knew that he would need to unwrap the skin soon knowing how horrifying the consequences are. But he did not know that forn was one of the six elements that can revive any dead kaiju or part into an new even more horrifying creation. It quickly grew with in seconds of being in the car. It grew into a slender a vicious creature, Raveger was born. After crushing the car surrounding him, he went into the ocean not to return as one of the first of many kaiju to attack. Raveger later returned to Egypt and wrecked havoc on the people. Raveger Destroyed the Sphinx and is defending a third of Egypt to this date, not able to be taken down and he doesn't help the riots. He brings fear and terror with his manical smile and limping legs. Energy System Created from the First Kaiju Resurrector element, Forn can be a blue liquid or a red solid. It not only powers Raveger, it is his equivalent to oxygen and the more he uses, the less he can breathe and it could kill him even if it wasn't Raveger's oxygen, the crystals on his back flake off excruciatingly slow and also is what Raveger breathes and can use it as a weapon. Ranged Combat Blasts out liquid blue Forn from his mouth and claws which covers a poor range and does a small amount of damage. Grappling Can grab if monster is right next to him and throws onto his back doing tremendous damage. Melee Combat Flops on his back towards the opponent with his spines that do a fair amount of damage, rams his horn which does as much damage to him as the opponent but gives him energy, stomps his spiked feet, "chomps" with claws and mouth, powering himself with red Forn to do double the damage and double his speed for a short period of time. Swings his devastating and long tail as his signature move. All of his moves do tremendous damage. Weakness Raveger is completely incapable of blocking and all of the damage done by his opponent (important to note) doubles. Gallery zBrushRaveger.jpg|zBrush by Dopepope Raveger by Titanollante.jpg|Raveger Lighter by Titanollante File:Raveger.jpg|By Brunolin Category:Kaiju Category:Green Category:Red